Spin Me
by truthfulapothecary
Summary: One night while James 16 is up to his normal trickery, he runs into Roulette Boy 17 who wants nothing more, but for James to be his so he could play with his body! JamesxRoulette Boy hints of GregoryxHellsChef. Hopefully I will actually follow up one.


I smiled evilly. Grandpa was gone to do his 'runs' and everyone else was asleep. Perfect. I dived behind Grandpa's desk and started to rummage through all of the papers. After all of the years me taking the guest book and reading all of the things he said about everyone to the old hag, Grandpa finally made an attempt to hide the book, but me being me, I found it in a heartbeat. I flipped the pages to today's date.

"Catherine needs to stop flirting with Chef. I don't think my ass can take anymore of his frustration."

TMI Grandpa, TMI.

"I am not taking in anymore children. If Katie loses one more tooth in front of that blood-crazed lizard I am going to have to… Not something I should write down."

I almost feel sorry for you Grandpa! ... Almost.

"Hi James"

"What the Hell?" I was thoroughly freaked out. I dropped the book in surprise. The was not Grandpa's handwriting. Suddenly, a giggling filled the room.

"Did you see my note?" I jumped. Roulette Boy stood uncomfortably close to me. The years have been good to him, let me tell you. The large spinner on his head was replaced with one of those propeller hats with Stone, Water, Bomb, etc. written on it. There was no more droll, just red lips that looked incredible against his red skin. Two big fuzzy dice hung around his neck and rested against a tight checkered wife beater. His usually tight shorts looked tighter with the large bulge in the front.

"Uh, Roulette boy?!-"I tried holding in a gasp as his fingers found my own erection.

"Come on James! Let's play!" His fingers dipped behind my waistband and pulled my cock out.

"No! Get away!" I tried to push him away, hiding my blush, but he quickly grabbed my hands and tied them together with the dice.

"Now now James. I know you want to play with me! Stop being so stubborn. We are going to have so much fun, your head will spin!" He chuckled again and pulled my shirt up around my pits. I pulled my knees together but that didn't stop him from pulling my jeans and boxers around my ankles. I started too droll as he bit down on my neck, feeling more than just saliva drip off of where he bit me. He wiped off some of the blood on my neck and used it to moisten my opening, his fingers scissor me open. He stretched me wide until I was sure my lungs had stopped functioning. He moved away, warm fingers left my body, I wiggled a bit on the floor, trying to get his attention.

"If only you could see yourself right now James! Your face is so red and sweaty and you hair is sticking to your face. You almost look innocent." He tossed his shirt over the desk and tore his pants clean off. "Come here Jamie!" He pulled my head towards his throbbing erection. I eagerly took him into my mouth, sucking and licked the head while he made the most obscene noises. He pushed my head further down, but I gagged and gasped for air around his massive dick. He wouldn't let me up, he only pushed down. "Come on James. Don't tell me you have never sucked cock before?" I gasped, trying to breathe.

"Ah can-th sah ah haff" I choked out. He giggled and let me breathe. I rested my head on his thigh. He looked so damned sexy! Black hair hung wet and loose from under his cap and over the red of his skin shown a bright pink. I lapped at the precum that dripped down the sides of his member.

"You're not a mouse. You are a kitten!" He scratched behind my ear and hummed. I closed my eyes and took him in my mouth again. Relaxing my throat, I was able to take in half of him without choking. I bobbed up and down, my tongue and hand making up for what I couldn't fit in. Suddenly, he grabbed me by the hair and pulled me up so I saw him face to face. "You are so cute James." He kissed me licking some of the precum off of my lips and attacking the rest of my mouth.

"JAMES! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" We both looked up to see Grandpa, red-faced and panting. "GET TO YOUR ROOM NOW!" He turned to Roulette Boy. "GET OUT OF HERE!" We scampered away. Damn Grandpa.


End file.
